


Frustraci z Internetu

by Nigaki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie możesz ich pokonać? Śmiej się z nich! Taką strategię stosował Thomas przeciwko swoim hejterom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustraci z Internetu

Czy jest coś lepszego od leniwego popołudnia w łóżku? Leniwe popołudnie w łóżku z drugą połówką, oczywiście.

Profesjonalni piłkarze z topowych klubów nie mają łatwego życia. Mecze co trzy dni, a pomiędzy nimi treningi i prawie zero czasu na relaks czy miłe spędzenie czasu. Dlatego tak ważny był każdy jeden wolny dzień, jaki dostawali od sztabu szkoleniowego. Taki dzień trzeba było wykorzystywać do maksimum, bo to właśnie one pozwalały przetrwać cały sezon piekielnie trudnych meczów.

Taki wolny dzień trwał właśnie w drużynie Bayernu. Oczywiście znalazło się kilku perfekcjonistów, którzy przyszli na trening pomimo dnia wolnego, ale Roberta i Thomasa nie było wśród nich. Zamiast tego spędzali dzień w łóżku, tylko ze sobą i na jeden dzień zapominając o piłce w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Przynajmniej taki był plan dopóki Thomas nie zaczął grać w FIFĘ na konsoli.

Widząc, że jego chłopak jest kompletnie skupiony na grze, Robert postanowił zająć się w tym czasie czymś innym i sięgnął po swój telefon. Krótka wizyta na Twitterze zakończyła się ostatecznie na jednym z polskich portali informacyjnych. Był tam artykuł na temat ostatniego meczu Bayernu w Lidze Mistrzów, a pod spodem masa komentarzy, niezbyt pozytywnych.

Nie był głupi, nie spędzał też całego życia w piwnicy. Wiedział, że wielu rodaków nie lubi go za grę dla niemieckiej drużyny. Ale gdzie niby miałby występować? To właśnie tu nauczył się naprawdę grać w piłkę. Niemcy były praktycznie drugim domem i nigdy nie czuł się tu niemile widziany. No i tu spotkał Thomasa, gdy jeszcze grali dla przeciwnych drużyn. Miałby zamienić to wszystko na grę w Ekstraklasie? Jak mocno by nie kochał swojego kraju, piłkarsko nie byli jeszcze na wysokim poziomie, a on chciał się rozwijać. Jasne, mógłby to też robić w Hiszpanii czy Anglii, ale niemiecki styl najbardziej mu odpowiadał.

Do komentarzy na swój temat już zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Wkurzały go za to te na temat jego kolegów z drużyny, zwłaszcza Niemców i zwłaszcza Thomasa. Te wszystkie teksty o nazistach czy szkopach niekiedy wywoływały u niego odruch wymiotny.

\- Masz strasznie strapioną minę – zauważył Thomas, chociaż wciąż wpatrywał się w telewizor przed sobą. – Przeczytałeś właśnie swoją ocenę za ostatni mecz? Za niska? Bo wiesz, zasłużyłeś, dupy nie urwałeś. A poza tym mógłbyś się mną zainteresować, a nie siedzisz ze wzrokiem wlepionym w telefon.

\- I kto to mówi?

Thomas odpowiedział dopiero po chwili, bo najpierw musiał skupić się na grze.

\- Hej, właśnie strzeliłeś gola, a twoja reprezentacja prowadzi w finale mistrzostw świata – powiedział zadowolony z siebie i zapauzował rozgrywkę.

\- Czy to twój nowy sposób nabijania się ze mnie? – spytał Lewy.

\- Nie nabijałbym się z czegoś takiego. Mogę się nabijać z twojego nosa, ale nie z tego – zapewnił i dał mu pstryczka w wymieniony przez siebie nos. – To co cię tak zdołowało? – zapytał znowu i ułożył się wygodniej pomiędzy nogami Roberta, opierając się o jego pierś.

\- Głupoty, nic takiego – odparł i pokazał Thomasowi telefon. – Kilku frustratów ma z tobą i innymi chłopakami problem. 

\- Ale wiesz, że nie znam polskiego? – przypomniał mu z uśmiechem. – Z wyjątkiem „kurwa”. Strasznie często wymawiasz to słowo, wiesz? Zwłaszcza na boisku. Hej, tutaj też jest, nawet sporo. Przetłumaczysz?

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, co mówią o tobie w Polsce?

Thomas wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jasne, czemu nie.

\- Okej.

Nie chciał tego czytać na głos, czułby się jakby to on był autorem tych wszystkich obelg, ale Thomas sam chciał.

Wybrał najpierw te najbardziej plusowane komentarze, z których tylko dwa miały jakiś poziom merytoryczny. Reszta to były zwyczajne śmieci niewarte czytania, które mimo wszystko działały mu na nerwy.

\- Więc? – popędził go partner. – Czytaj, bo zaraz pójdę po słownik i sam sobie to wszystko przetłumaczę.

\- Dobra, już czytam.

\- Widzę swoje nazwisko i uśmiechniętą buźkę. To chyba pozytywny komentarz, co?

\- Nie bardzo, raczej prześmiewczy.

\- Oh. Czytaj.

Robert wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął czytać pierwszy komentarz.

\- „Nienawidzę tego szwaba Mullera. Ma taką typowo szwabską mordę”.

Thomas zaśmiał się.

\- Zapomniałeś o emotce.

\- Przecież ją widzisz.

\- Czytaj dalej – zachęcił i sam wybrał następny komentarz. – Ten.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to negatywny komentarz? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, czytaj.

\- „Gdyby to był 39, to ten cały Muller pewnie byłby w SS”.

\- Dalej – powiedział ze śmiechem Thomas.

\- „Gdy widzę paszczę Mullera, to mam ochotę mu przyjebać”

\- To jest dobre – zaśmiał się znowu i z uśmiechem popatrzył na zaniepokojonego Roberta. – Jeszcze jeden.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak, dawaj dalej.

\- Okej. „Muller i Neuer, typowe szwaby, tylko odpowiednich mundurków im brakuje. ”

\- Dalej.

Robert powoli zaczynał się martwić o zdrowie psychiczne swojego chłopaka, który rechotał jak opętany z każdym kolejnym komentarzem.

\- „Muler strzela gole, ale gdyby mógł, to strzelałby z karabinu do polaków”.

\- Ha, napisał źle moje nazwisko – zauważył Thomas i zachichotał. – Świetne, dawaj więcej.

\- „Zabić takiego to za mało”. „Kiedy w końcu połamią temu Mullerowi nogi? Nie mogę patrzeć na jego szwabski ryj!”. „Założę się, że Muller miał dziadka w SS albo gestapo.” „Pierdolony szkop”. „Muller, zapraszamy do Polski po wpierdol, ty szwabie jebany”.

Thomas miał łzy w oczach, trzymał się za brzuch i ledwo oddychał, tak mocno się śmiał.

\- Naprawdę cie to bawi? – spytał zdziwiony Lewy. Piłkarze rzadko kiedy przejmowali się opiniami na swój temat, ale reakcje tych bardziej wyluzowanych na pewno nie wyglądały jak ta Thomasa, który najchętniej słuchałby więcej i więcej wyzwisk na swój temat.

\- A nie powinno? – zapytał przez łzy. Jego śmiech powoli słabł.

\- To raczej nie jest naturalna reakcja na wyzwiska.

\- A co, mam teraz jechać do Polski i dać każdej z tych osób po mordzie? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie. – To tylko jacyś frustraci z Internetu, nie obchodzi mnie co sobie myśli paru gości z twojego kraju. Mogę mnie uważać za typowego szwaba albo sądzić, że mój dziadek był nazistą. Nawet jeśli był, a raczej nie, przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, to co z tego? To było lata temu, a ja nie jestem moim dziadkiem i nazistą też nie jestem. A to że mam bardzo niemieckie nazwisko i jestem dumny z mojej narodowości nie powinno ich obchodzić.

\- To nie paru kolesi, a co najmniej połowa kraju.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że są bardzo zabawni w swojej nienawiści do mnie, chociaż wcale mnie nie znają. – Thomas wyciągnął ręce w górę i złapał Roberta z policzki, przyciągając go do siebie. – Zresztą kogo obchodzi zdanie jakiegoś tam polskiego nastolatka z Internetu? Mnie interesuje zdanie tylko jednego Polaka.

Pomimo dość niewygodnej pozycji, Lewy pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i pocałował Thomasa czule. Chociaż te wszystkie wyzwiska nie były jego autorstwa, to wyszły one z jego ust. Musiał ich znowu użyć we właściwy sposób wobec swojego chłopaka.

\- Dobra, wystarczy, kark mnie już boli – wymamrotał Thomas przerywając pocałunek.

\- Ciebie boli kark? A co ja mam powiedzieć?

\- Możesz powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz – zaproponował zadowolony.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Super, a teraz przejdźmy do ważniejszego tematu. – Thomas uniósł do góry kontroler, który przez cały ten czas leżał na pościeli. – Chcesz grać jako gospodarz, czy gość?

Robert chwycił kontroler i odrzucił go na podłogę pomimo protestów Thomasa, którego bez problemu obrócił, tak że znajdował się teraz nad nim, całując go zachłannie. Musiał przyznać, że partner ma sporo racji. Przejmowanie się wyzwiskami obcych ludzi mijało się z jakimkolwiek celem. Nie powstrzyma tego choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, więc równie dobrze może się z tego śmiać, nawet jeśli w głębi serca wciąż go to wszystko wkurzało. Chodziło w końcu o kogoś mu bliskiego. Choć jak teraz o tym myślał, to te komentarze naprawdę były zabawne. Był ciekaw jak by wyglądały, gdyby ci wszyscy ludzie dowiedzieli się, co łączy go z Thomasem.

Polski Internet chyba by implodował i mieliby z tego niezły ubaw.


End file.
